


Suit up

by Jay_and_Steph_write (Doves_Writing)



Series: Main Roleplay [1]
Category: batfamily RP
Genre: Gen, Stephanie decides to give Rye a costume of her own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Jay_and_Steph_write





	Suit up

“Well, what do you say?”

 

“I don’t know… Are you sure I need it?”

 

Steph rolled her eyes at the redhead “yes, I’m sure. If we ever need to call you up for business you’ll need to have your identity hidden”

 

“What if I just wore a ma-“

 

“Not good enough”

 

Rye sighed, rubbing at her temples “Tim won’t be happy if he finds a costume fitted to me” she said, her eyes meeting Steph’s, Steph shrugged her shoulders, lifted her eyebrow and smirked “Who says he needs to find out? If we’re lucky you’ll never be a part of a video conversation. But we can never be sure; it’s just a plan C”

 

“Fine” Rye snatched the costume from Steph’s hands, the material feeling foreign yet familiar in her hands. Her very own suit, who would’ve thought? She traced her fingers over the ‘ _Bird Watcher_ ’ symbol, a feeling of calm and confidence rushed over her in a wave. She guessed it was only a matter of time.

 

Steph’s hand landed on her shoulder “Welcome, officially, to the Bat family”

 

Rye quirked her eyebrow “what, my relationship with Tim, and the code name, not enough” she asked, a laugh on the tip of her tongue and melting into her words.

 

Steph grinned “Nope, gotta have a ridiculous costume”


End file.
